1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self adhesive hair weft extension and method of securing same and more particularly pertains to providing a hair weft with a pre-application of a bonding agent and the pre-applied bonding agent allowing for ready adhesion of the hair weft to natural hair for extending the length of the natural hair and enhancing the fullness of the hair on a person's head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair wefts to extend the length of natural hair is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair wefts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of extending natural hair are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,819 to Hicks discloses a process for securing supplemental hair to the natural hair of an individual. Specifically the invention forms a bound weft of supplemental hair and then utilizes a combination of braiding and sewing to secure the bound weft of supplemental hair to a person natural hair. Unlike the present invention Hicks uses a method that includes stitching the weft to the natural hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,124 to Incando discloses a hair weft and extension method and article. Incando is concerned with the manufacturing of a press hair weft that includes a vinyl composition pre-applied to an attached end of the individual hairs. The pre-applied vinyl composition is air dried and used to secure the individual hairs in the formation of the attached end. Incando requires a second application of a liquid bonding agent to adhere the hair weft to natural hair. The present invention requires a single application of a bonding agent during the formation of the weave end/attached end. The single application of the bonding agent is sufficient to hold the hair weft to the natural hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,509 to Porte discloses an ornamental eye piece with a pressure sensitive adhesive for attachment to eyelashes. The eye piece is made of a fine mesh material such as nylon.
The use of hair wefts, to enhance thin or short hair, are known in the art. Most hair wefts are formed my interweaving individual hair with a fiber material. Once the hair weft is formed it is adhered to natural hair by a sewing method or a bonding method. The sewing method requires the natural hair to be braided into sections. These sections may be longitudinal or vertical sections. The hair weft is measured to equal the length of the braid. Next a needle is threaded with a fiber material. The fiber material is sewn through the braid and the weave end of the hair weft. The sewing method is long and adds bulkiness to the hair mane.
The bonding method differs from the sewing method in that no braids are required. In the boding method the hair is parted into sections. The hair weft is measured to equal the length of the part. A liquid bonding agent is spread along the weave end of the hair weft. Once the bonding agent is on the hair weft the hair weft is attached to a section of the hair adjacent the part. The hair weft section must be held in place until it dries. In many instances the liquid bonding agent runs and drips on other sections of the natural hair or hair weft.
In this respect, the self adhesive hair weft extension and method of securing same according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a hair weft with a pre-application of a bonding agent and the pre-applied bonding agent allowing for ready adhesion of the hair weft to natural hair for extending the length of the natural hair on a person's head.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved self adhesive hair weft extension and method of securing same which can be used for providing a hair weft with a pre-application of a bonding agent and the pre-applied bonding agent allowing for ready adhesion of the hair weft to natural hair for extending the length of the natural hair on a person's head, and enhancing the thickness and fullness of the mane. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.